


I’m the Snake Waiting For You, Dear.

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [4]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loki Angst, Masturbation, Plot, sexual fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is alive; Sjöfn is forced to watch his madness from Asgard. Loki dreams up his delusions of grandeur. Will she forgive him for everything? </p><p>Part 4 of:The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part jumps around from Asgard to Midgard.

Odin had to summon a massive amount of dark energy to send Thor to Midgard to get Loki. Sjöfn had volunteered to go in his place, falling to her knees before the All Father’s throne in full armor with her bow in her hand, her long curly hair pulled back tightly into a long braid. Odin respected her willingness to serve Asgard but he told her that couldn’t send her, she was still fragile in the mind and still a novice when it came to battle. So, much to her anger, she had to stay behind and hope that Thor would bring him back in one piece because she had words for him.

* * *

 

Loki walked around the glass cage that they had placed him in, it was an impressive cell but it wasn’t built for him and he knew that. His foolish once bother had expected him to give up the location of the Tesseract easily, what a fool. Everything was going right as he planned, he would soon be the rightful ruler of this realm. He was a king, he deserved to rule if not Asgard then he would rule Earth with an iron fist. Humans would tremble and kneel to their ruler. He would have stone statues erected with his likeness. But if he was to become King then he would need to have a Queen by his side, and no Midgard woman would be good enough. He already had a woman who he wanted to be his queen and he knew they would send her when Thor and this little team of Nick Fury’s failed. He knew his mother; she would convince Odin to send Sjöfn to try to appeal to his sense of love. They would think she could talk him out of his rule on Earth. Loki smirked as he sat down on the bench in the glass prison finding him self-daydreaming about such.

* * *

_He sat on his throne, it was nothing when compared to the one back in Asgard but it was **his** throne that had built by slaves and servants, completely made of gold. He had taken over a palace that was already grand and fitting for a king, the historic Versailles. America just didn’t have a place luxurious enough for him._

_“Dearest King Loki, we have a trespasser!” A guard yelled running into the throne room._

_“And? Kill it.” Loki said tapping his scepter on the tip of the boot._

_“Your majesty, she says she is of Asgard.” The guard spoke. The words making Loki raise his eyebrow and perk up._

_“Well, well, well. Bring our prisoner in.” He ordered, the guard nodded and bowed before hurrying back out. It was a few moments until the doors to throne room opened again, this time revealing a figure in-between two guards. Her hands cuffed behind her back, her hair dangling in front of her face as they yanked her into the red and gold room. “Show the face behind those luscious curls.” He said, already knowing who was behind them. The guards pushed her hair back to expose her face, a face that he had yearned to see. He knew she would come to him; he waved him telling the guards to release her out of their grip._

_“Loki…” She whispered looking up at him as he got up off of this throne and walked down the stairs towards her._

_“My dear, dear Sjöfn.” He purred walking towards her. “You’ve come to be my queen?” He asked cupping her chin and pulling her towards him._

_“No.” She said simply yanking away from his touch. He knew she wouldn’t bend to his will so easily; she was loyal to Asgard._

_“You will be, no matter you like it or not.” He purred waving his hands dismissing his guards all of them hurrying from the throne room not wanting to try his patience, leaving only him and his prisoner. “Well, why have you come?”_

_“Loki please stop this…you have to the Humans they don’t deserve this.” She begged._

_“For the life of me, I don’t understand why you care about them.” He put his hand to his chest. “I am generous king.”_

_“You do not deserve to rule their Realm it isn’t yours, they have the right to freedom.” She said only for him to laugh out loud._

_“Did Odin really think that you could persuade me to give up all of this?” Sjöfn looked away. “No, he didn’t. You were never very persuasive but…not all of us can be gifted with a silver tongue.” He said grabbing her face. “Or did he send you to assassinate me? Knowing that I would fuck you and drop my guard?” He searched her face. “No, you couldn’t you aren’t trained for and even if you were you love me still, I can feel it radiating off of you.” He purred watching her look away. “Ahh but maybe just maybe he sent you, knowing that if you were by my side you could possibly calm me, soothe me, relax my iron grip on this realm.” His theory made her wrinkle her brow. “Ohh…it seems that Odin might have tricked us both.” He spoke, letting her chin go and circling her like a vulture. “If I remember correctly when I was Kings of Asgard you never kneeled to me.” He said._

_“What?” She questioned._

_“Yes, but as it seems that you will be here from now on I think you owe me one bow. My future queen.” He smiled looking at her._

_“Loki, I will not be your wife, not after what you’ve done. You are not my king.” She hissed._

_“Ah but you are in my kingdom now, my palace and I’m king of this realm and I’m positive your father and mother didn’t raise you to be rude.” He spoke. “No my dear, you only have to kneel once.”_

_“No…”_

_“No? No. I think not.” He snickered raising the bottom of this staff to the back of her neck and pushing her down, she groaned and tried to fight him but lost hitting the ground on her knees. Enjoying the way she looked, her hands cuffed kneeling before him. “There, was that so hard?” He asked removing the staff from the back of her head. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He pointed the sharp end at her neck, not breaking the skin but poking right at her pulsing vain. “Tell me in truth, do you still love me?” He asked, she looked back up at him and nodded her confession drawing a smirk from him. He dropped his staff to the ground and undid his pants exposing his already rock hard length and pressing it against her lips. She struggled against him for a moment before he parted her lips, slicking his cock right into her mouth grabbing her by her hair as he fucked her face. She was wearing far too much clothing; Loki undid her tunic and yanked it open to expose her breast. Reveling in the view of her, with his cock in her mouth her hands chained behind her back._

_“I’ve missed you so.” He moaned throwing is head back, he felt her moan. She was trying not to enjoy this but failing at it as she always did. Her mouth was wonderful; the things she could do with her tongue were heavenly. “Ah gods!” He moaned pulling his cock out of her mouth and shooting his seed on her face. Sjöfn jerked away but he cupped her chin and held her in place. She whimpered out of humiliation. He missed those sweet little sounds from her._

_“Beautiful.” He panted smearing his cum on her lips and making her suck it off of his finger. “So silent.” He said, stepping behind her and pulling her up by her cuffs and walking her over to the throne. She didn’t speak, nor moan. Trying her hardest not to give him any satisfaction. He forced her to her knees in front of the throne her face against the golden seat. “Let's see if your body likes this.” He chuckled, she felt him reach around and unlace her trousers and yank them down. “Ah, no undergarments. I wonder why?” He droned, taking a moment to appreciate her round ass before touching in-between her legs. “I knew you would be dipping with need for me, I bet you were expecting this, I bet you’ve dreamt of this.” He said slicking his fingers inside of her and pumping them in and out quickly. He watched her face, she was fighting him, biting her lip and closing her eyes tightly. “Oh no, my star you will scream.” He hissed in her ear, going faster and faster, watching her struggle against the cuffs and try to open her legs wider but her pants were constricting her. “I know you, I know you love this, you burn for this, you’ve wanted to feel me again.” He whispered to her, going faster, loving the sounds her cunt made as his fingers worked on her. She arched her back and opened her mouth. “That’s it, my love, give in.” She fought shaking her head biting her lip even harder._

_“Ahhh.” She moaned giving in._

_“That’s it come for me.” He ordered. “Come for you king.”  Sjöfn’s eyes rolled in the back of her head and she shook and shuttered trying desperately to get out of the cuffs._

_“AH! LOKI!” She cried coming hard. Loki smirked and pulled her fingers from her cunt and reached around and stuck them in her mouth, and she sucked willingly, arching her back onto his cock. Loki only needed to thrust for him to be pulled into her. He grabbed on to the chain in between her cuffs and trusted into her. He gripped her ass with his free hand. Her bare nipples rubbed up against the gold throne but she didn’t care about the chafing, letting out the sweetest sounds in all of the nine realms to him. “Will you be my queen?” He asked his voice winded._

_“Yes…” She said lowly. Loki slapped her ass hard, causing her to whine in slight pain._

_“Say it louder!”_

_“Yes!” She yelled._

_“Yes, who?” He demanded, rolling his eyes in his head at the feeling of her wet and tight._

_“Yes King Loki!” She cried closing her eyes tightly._

_“Better…” he whispered in her ear as she slammed into her, her pussy was like none other; it was as if it were made for him alone. Sjöfn cried out and twitched her legs just as Loki growled and spilled his seed into her…_

_“Did you…did you miss me?” He asked trying to catch his breath as he rode out his orgasm._

_“Uh huh…” she panted._

* * *

 

 Loki was pulled from his delicious daydream when he felt his cock feeling very uncomfortably confined in his pants. He let out a grunt wishing to relieve himself only to realize that there were cameras all around.

“Damn it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and sweet. The next one is going to have to be long...

 Sjöfn dry heaved and covered her mouth trying not to vomit. Seeing him though her father’s powers was making her physically ill, but she needs to see. She felt that her father was more willing to show her the horrors that her past lover was causing in hopes that he could prove to her that he was nothing more than a monster. As much as she tried to understand, her mind couldn’t believe that he was really alive. A years worth of pain for nothing. _._ Sjöfn couldn’t help but be livid at the fact that he didn’t even try to return home. Content with exile on an unknown rock, plotting for his own ego. A year with not a whisper of his existence, it burned her. All of the agony she endured because of him.

She sniffled and wiped the dried blood from her nose. She knew her father’s powers were some of the strongest in all of The Nine, but she had no idea that seeing though his eyes would wreck her body as it had. Loki’s image was burned on the back of her eyelids, he had a crazed look, far from the man that she knew her whole life, yet somehow the same. As if every personality flaw had manifested itself times ten. His face had no color, pale as death. His once sanguine lips now ashen just like the rest of him She felt in her soul that there was something seriously wrong. His once green eyes now tinged with sinister blue. It felt to her that there was some kind of outside force influencing him. The man she knew was cruel lacking all mischievous charm he had before his fall.  Like The Angel that the Christian’s call the antagonist in their holy book. Losing himself as he fell from paradise

She saw him, disguised as a Midgardian when he attacked that mortal man, removing his eyeball. The sick smile on his lips as the people around him scurried in fear. She didn’t know how much more of looking in she could take; it was too much to watch him get aroused at people fearing him. Sjöfn felt dirty, still having feelings for someone like that. What kind of person did that make her? The fact that her body reacted when she saw him; she felt disgusting for still fantasizing about him. She wondered what he was doing now, the last time she watched him he was imprisoned. She could only hope they’d keep him there until Thor was ready and sure that they could return and Loki face justice in Asgard, but she had a feeling he wouldn’t stay in that glass cell for long.

* * *

Loki looked around the tower flamboyant that bared the name STARK on the top of it. This was the perfect place to activate the tesseract using the portal to send thought his Chitauri army, starting the Great War that would end only with his rule as king. Loki paced back and forth on the terrace, waiting for the portal to open. He looked around at the city, the tower directly facing a river. He rubbed his chin and let out a grunt.

“Hum, may this place would make a suitable palace.” He uttered to himself.  Of course the name would have to be ripped off, but that was a simple job. “The view is quite nice.” He said, he tightened his grip on his scepter growing anxious. He needed this to be over, he needed to rule. He could taste power right on the tip of tongue.  The thought of becoming the All Father of his own realm made him excited, Loki licked his lips and rolled his eyes into the back of his head, the light on the scepter growing brighter, sucking him further into his delusions. He walked inside through the glass doors, wetting his lips and walking through the room.  His mind wondered to the thought of Sjöfn dressed in white adorned with jewels, and a crown made of gold. Biting her lip, and making that innocent expression that she wore so beautifully. 

_“_ _My king.”_

 

Loki let out a grunt at the thought of her, letting out huffy little moans as she danced in front of his throne. Her smooth flesh under the sheer white gown, which sucked to her beautiful frame. Loki leaned up against the stonewall, grunting at the feeling of him growing hard under his pants. He glanced back out of the window, there was nothing yet. He quickly undid his pants, exposing his cock and gripping it in his free hand.

 

_“Loki….”_

 

He started stroking himself, slowly at first, feeling a little perseed on the tip. Loki bit his lip and rolled his eyes back. As his stroke picked up. He gripped the scepter tighter in his other hand. Imagining her on her hands and knees crawling towards his thrown. Her glossily lips inviting, knowing exactly what she wanted to do with them.  Loki tightened his jaw, and leaned his back feeling his cock tense up.

 

_“Let me please you, King Loki.”_

He shuttered as he felt the feeling build, biting his lips and moaning. Closing his eyes tightly. “Sjöfn…” He moaned panting, wishing I wasn’t his hand but her mouth or her cunt causing the pleasure as he cried out and came into his own hand. The release momentarily made him tired, catching his breath. Wishing she were there to clean him up as she normally did, not wanting to waste not a drop of his royal seed. He didn’t have that luxury so he simply vanished the seed away. He redid his pants and straightened himself up, he  did needed to look presentable for his future subjects after all. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Sorry. The next one will be longer. :P

She stood on the edge of the splintered bridge, next to her father and the king by his side. The blood running from her nose, she sniffled and wiped it away before it dripped onto her lips.

“Are you alright my child?” Heimdall asked, not looking at his daughter from the void. His eyes forced on the battle on Earth.

“Yes, I’m fine.” Sjöfn said, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She knew she couldn’t keep witnessing through him. Feeling the effects become more and more damaging each time. The racing of her heart, the pressure in her head that felt like it would give way at any moment. She would just have to hear everything that was happening from her father.

“What is happening?” King Odin asked Heimdall.

“The Chitauri are devastating the city.” Sjöfn felt nauseous at her father’s words, how could the main she loved once do such a atrocious thing?  She saw her father wrinkle his brow slightly.

“What?” She asked, looking at him.

“Loki is confronted by the beast…” he spoke; The All Father and Sjöfn glanced at him and then to each other. There was silence for a moment before Heimdall chuckled watching The Monster throw Loki around as if he was a child’s doll.

“What!” She squeaked with wide eyes.

“The Beast won.”

“His he dead?” The King asked, his voice uncaring, it sounded as if he wished that they would _deal_ with Loki so he wouldn’t have to.

“No, but his pride is,” Hemidall said with a small laugh.

“Foolish boy,” Odin scuffed and sounded disgusted in his adopted son. Sjöfn contained to listen to the battle knowing Loki was defeated mean that his army was. There was still the fate of Midgard and those seven billion humans that resided on the small blue rock. Her heart pounded in her chest as she heard it all. The bomb that was heading towards the city, the man in the suit of metal, flying as fast as he could to retrieve it, taking it through the void where the Chitauri were coming from like a plague. She didn’t know the metal man not his motivations but she did know his name was Tony Stark. Listening to his act of selflessness made her care about his destiny, what a human to sacrifice himself for the greater good, she silently wondered if humans could die and go to Valhalla.

“He made it.” Her father said. Sjöfn put her hand on her chest and let out a tiny sigh. It was over.  Midgard was safe and Loki’s plans had been destroyed but she felt a terrible shudder in her stomach, knowing that after all of this she still had one more very trying task, facing him again.

“My king….” She started turning to Odin nervously rubbing her hands together. “How will you punish him after all he’s done?” She inquired him keeping her eyes down. Odin looked over to the young maiden and affectingly put his hand on her narrow shoulder.

“You are so much like Frigga in your love for him.” He spoke his voice something distant, cold and if he wasn’t speaking about someone who he raised as a son.

* * *

 

Loki felt ill to his stomach when he opened his eyes to see Asgard. His hands cuffed in front of him, his mouth muzzled as if he were a rabid dog. He felt the sting of failure _again._ He was pathetic, the king whose title lasted but moment, the Jötunn who went through his life thinking he was Asgard, the wager of a botched war…not even strong enough to control the mortal humans. His words of self-loathing cut short when his once brother pushed him forward.

“Come on.” Thor hissed, not looking at Loki. Four guards met them at the palace doors, Loki couldn’t help but notice the looks that they gave him; it was a look of utter loathing as they shook their heads. He was burning to speak but the cold metal of the muzzle was preventing him from uttering a word.

“Tell me brother.” Thor started to speak. “Hundreds of mortals dead, Earth nearly destroyed. And you solely to blame for it, what will you say for yourself when you face justice?” Thor asked, of course not wanting Loki to answer, as he couldn’t.  One of the guards pushed him forward and he let out grunt, his body still very sore from the beating he took back on Earth.  He didn’t want to face anyone, and was reluctant to enter the throne room. He looked up when the doors opened to see not just Odin and his mother it was the whole royal court. All of their eyes watching him, judging, whispers coming from their mouths as they pointed and cursed his name.  He looked up to Odin who stood there in front of throne looking at him with an unemotional expression. It was if he didn’t know him at all.

“Thor Odinson.” The All Father spoke, his words paining Loki in his soul, he always knew just the way to hurt him. “You’ve done a great service to Asgard and Midgard.” The King spoke; Loki rolled his eyes and glanced around the crowded. His heart thumping hard when he saw her, but it wasn’t how he thought it would be. He pictured her looking back at him, her wide eyes loving, forgiving.  But his dear Sjöfn didn’t look up at him, looking down with her hand on her head. Did she hate him for what he really was? Was she disgusted? He didn’t want believe such a horrible thing, that the woman he wanted to be his queen the woman that he dreamt at fantasized about for the past year had nothing but foul feelings for him. Her mother glared at him, narrowing her brown eyes as she stood besides her daughter and rubbed her shoulder. He could see Sjöfn shaking her head, and utter something to her mother. He could tell she was crying, her mother nodded and he watched as Sjöfn pushed past the crowd all the while not looking up at him once and leaving the hall. Frigga noticed her silent escape from the hall, turning her blue eyes to her son and slowly shaking her head. Her son had fallen so far from everyone


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave my everything  
> For all the wrong things  
> In this cold reality I made  
> This selfish war machine
> 
> Oh, this has become hell  
> How can I share this life  
> With someone else?  
> I promise you  
> There is no weight that can bury us  
> Beneath the ghosts of all my guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes reference to my one shot: Reading Session

He thought for sure she would come, maybe she would tomorrow? They days came and went and Loki had no visitors. He was expecting her to show up eventually, but the days turned to weeks and the weeks turned into a month, he figured… He was losing track of time in there. Almost every night he dreamt of her, he thought their reunion would be romantic, picturing her running towards him, the thin soft fabric of her gown, treading beautifully as she moved. Her sweet lips saying his name would be the most flawless sound in all of The Nine. She would have wrapped her arms around him, and he’d breath deeply her scent of blossoms.

 

_“I’ve missed you so….”_

But no such fantasies were realized.

* * *

 

He sat at his desk doing the only thing he could to pass the time, reading. The books he had varied, from magic and alchemy while some were of the historical genre. His only luxury was that every week or so the guards would bring him new books, apparently on the order of Queen. Loki paused when he noticed one of the newish books that the guard’s had thrown in. He had seen it before, it was a Midgardian novel. The blue sleeve was worn and ripped. He picked it up and his suspicions were true.

“The Great Gatsby.” He mumbled knowing who the owner was.  He remembered Sjöfn on the balcony years ago reading it; he had made fun of her for her choice in reading material. A smile came to the corners of his lips when he thought back to that day and how he touched her and made her read it out loud while his fingers pleased her. Recalling her moaning and shuttering as she struggled to read the words on the page. It had always been one of his favorite memories of him and her. Loki let out a low grunt as he felt himself grow slightly swollen, thinking back to her twitching thighs and panting mouth. He was about to relieve himself, going to unlace his pants but he heard the sound of the glass cell opening.

“Ah, gentlemen. “ He said with a smirk. The dungeon guards were the worst he was positive they enjoyed inflicting torment.

“Hush up, prisoner.” One of them yelled. He saw that they had cuffs in their hands, they stepped in, one of them stepping behind him and cuffing his hands behind the back of the chair, twisting his wrist uncomfortably.

“You mind telling me what this is all about?” he asked, knowing he didn’t have the ability to keep his lips closed, still speaking as if he was a Prince still.  

“I told you to hush or do you want me to shut those lips for you?” The guards that patrolled the dungeon where only slightly better than hooligans themselves.

“Let me guess, Odin sent you.” Loki hissed.

“If you don’t stop talking.” The guard behind him yanked him by his hair forcing him to look up at the ceiling. “We’ll flog you again.” Loki felt the still tender welts on his back from the man’s words. He had been punished just the other day when he spat in the face of guard for calling him _Laufeyson._ Loki strained against the metal cuffs, wondering what tortures awaited him and what he had done to suddenly provoke them. Past the door he saw a figure emerge from the darkness. His heart was in his neck when he realized whose form it was.

 “Sjöfn..” He uttered, she looked at him for a second. It had taken her months to summon the strength to face him. Very reluctantly the All Father had granted her one single hour with ‘The Prisoner’. Not even saying his name, the king made it very clear to her that, that single hour would be the last time she would see him. Loki’s eyes shook as he gazed at her, she was a vision dressed in gold, her lips stained red.

“Leave us.” She whispered to the guards.

“Yes, ma’am.” They nodded before leaving the cell and shutting the it. She just looked at him, her face emotionless.

“Sjöfn…I knew you would come…” He spoke with a smile, but still she stayed silent, her golden eyes narrowing slightly as she pushed up her long gloves and smoothing a lock of her curly hair behind her ear. “You had them bind me? As if I could ever hurt you.” He said growing frustrated at her silent stares.  “Say something…” He demanded. “Say anything.” He needed to hear her voice. She stepped closer to him; he could smell her scent waft as she moved. She reached up and stroked his face, the feeling of her silken glove was nice but he wanted her flesh on his.

“Sjöfn…” He whispered leaning his head into her touch. He was shocked when he felt her knuckles crack against his jaw in a swift punch. His head knocking to one side, he blinked quickly trying to collect himself.

She had practiced what she would say to him, over and over. She knew how this was going to go, but in that moment her emotions came ripping to the surface, bearing their teeth and scorn. Loki licked his lip.

“I know you hate me.” He spoke, his word drawing a chuckle from her lips, her snickers became a mix of laughter and sobs, shaking her head and putting her hand to her chest lightly. Loki looked concern at her odd behavior; she started to pull the fabric of her gloves off of one finger at a time, and pulling each glove off slowly. He clenched his jaw, expecting her to slap him this time. But what was worse than the hit he thought was coming was when she exposed her wrist to him, her voice not sucking in air to laugh but letting out shuttering sobs. Loki eyed at the jagged raised scars on both of her wrist, she didn’t have to speak, he knew he had been the reason for those slices she inflicted on herself. Sjöfn signed and pulled her hands back and wiping her face from the tears and tried to compose herself, circling him.

“When life became too unbearable for the Romans they would slit their wrist in warm bathwater.” She spoke, Loki said nothing back. “I thought about doing that but carving myself open on your bed seemed so much more poetic.” She said, “You know me, I’ve always been a romantic.” He felt her behind him. “A year, with nothing only to have you surface like a reanimated corpse.”

“I couldn’t get home.” He uttered, watching her as she circled him again, his eyes on the smooth curve of her hip, her dress tight, he could tell she wasn’t wearing any undergarments.

“Oh but you could get to Earth? In the hopes to start a war, and not thinking about the people here at moaned you?” She said looking down at him, watching him slightly struggle against his cuffs.

“I didn’t think you would want to see me willingly.” He uttered looking up at her. “When you saw what I was…” He shook his head, recalling her screams in the hallway. “You looked so disgusted..”

“Loki, it isn’t what you are that disgusts me, it is the person you’ve come, it is the things that you’ve done that churn my gut.” She said shaking her head.  “Your army killed fathers, mothers, and little ones, all for what?” She asked leaning closer to him, resting her hands on his knees. “For your selfish need for a crown and to be called king?” She asked her words stinging him.

“And did I not ask you to be my queen?” He said, his voice low as she stared her in the eyes, she was so close to him, and he could feel the warmth of her breath.  He yanked forward their lips grazing but she pulled away. If he could get his hand free he would yank her towards him, he would feel her skin on his again. Loki bit his lip, and struggled against the binds.  “Do you still love me?” He asked her, Sjöfn didn’t say anything to him her eyes glancing over to the glass cell door, and there was no one around. She hiked up the bottom of her dress and slipped into his lap. He jolted at the feeling of her; he could feel the warmth in between her legs through his thin pants. He went to kiss her, but she pushed him back keeping her hands on his chest, pushing him against the chair. He tried his hardest to yank out of the cuffs, feeling his shoulder snap into an uncomfortable position; he let out a small hiss. He struggled to lift his hips, wanting his already hard cock to push into her, liking pressure that the feeling caused. She started to move her hips grinding them painfully slow on him. He let out a growl and clenched his teeth.

“Heaven knows how much I’ve missed you.” He whispered, right before feeling her get off of him. His cock was throbbing now; he wanted her so damn bad.

“Are you torturing me?” He asked his voice shaking.  She chuckled and shook her head; she did enjoy the site of him like this. Bound and on the verge of begging for her. Sjöfn reached down, and started to untie his pants.  Loki hissed and bucked into her hand but she stopped him for doing it again by putting one hand on one of his legs and her knee on the other, limiting his motion.

She eyed his erection for a moment and he let out a pathetic whimper, wanting her to do something, _anything._ She watched a bead of preseed seep out of his cock, as he struggled to move. Sjöfn sat back down on his lap, Loki tried to force himself into her but she placed her hand on his cock, moving it upward where she was only rubbing the saft in between her burning folds. “Please…” He begged throwing his head back and trying even harder to slip out of his cuffs. He clenched his jaw and moaned at the feeling of her slick cunt rubbing against him. He wanted nothing more than to grab her by those hips and slam her down onto him, fucking her hard, brutally, easing his frustration while he was buried deep within her.  He wanted to fuck everything away. He was in pain, utter agony. “I’m begging you. Please, let me feel you again.” He whispered as she contained her slow assault on him. She was soaking wet, a year of sexual frustration for a man that she thought she would never see again was dripping out of her. Her mouth gaped open as she pushed his cock back, it sliding into her.

She winched, it had been over a year since she had been with a man, her body having to grow accustom to his size once again but it didn’t take long. Loki growled, his forehead meeting hers, they both panted.  Sjöfn watched his expression as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head and moaned. Loki went to thrust into her but she shook her head, arching her back with her hands behind her on his knees as she started to stir. Her movements quickly sped up in pace becoming fragmented with desperation. She knew she didn’t have that much time with him and she wanted to feel his cock twitch inside of her as he came. She dreamt of it, she thought she would never feel him again yet there he was right under her.

“I-I’ve missed you.” He moaned, not able to fight bucking into her. She cried out her arms becoming weak, she wrapped her arms around him and continued to bounce up and down on his cock. Her hands intertwined in his messy black hair, savoring the way he smelt.  “You feel so fucking good.” He whispered to her.

“Loki…” She said in a sweet hushed voice before kissing him deeply, her teeth biting his lip causing him groan into her mouth. “Loki…mmmmmm,” She moaned, he could feel her start to tighten up. Her eyes started to glimmer, and she tried to hide her tears from him as she rested her face on his shoulder, growing closer. “Ah! Ah! Loki!” She cried her legs shuttering as she came, hard.  As she contained to ride on him while riding out her orgasm he came too. Letting out a primal groan from the back of his throat, filling her with his seed. They sat there for a moment in silence completely spent before Sjöfn slipped out of his lap and fixed her dress and looked at him. His face blushed, and beads of sweat on his brow his eyes half closed as he panted. She could see he was embarrassed in the state she left him in. Sjöfn got to her knees and put his seed covered cock in her mouth, tasting both him and herself. Loki whined at the feeling of her mouth on his already sensitive member. He watched her swallow and wiped her lips, savoring him as she had done many times before. She gently placed his penis back in his pants and laced them up. It was a loving gesture when she could have easily left him there a mess of himself. She got up off of her knees and looked at him with a sad smile.

“Sjöfn…I….” He choked trying to figure what to say to her. She hushed up and kissed him softly, the door to the cell opened behind them.

“My lady time is up.” One of the guards said.

“No. Please….” Loki begged with a whisper as she ran her hand lightly down his cheek. “Sjöfn! Please!” He yelled yanking against his binds almost tipping the chair. She sniffed and turned around.

“Goodbye Loki Odinson.” She said, her words causing his sorrow to spill over as he started to cry. “That’s what I’ll know you as always….” She cried, “You’ll always be _my_ king.” She uttered before the guards ushered her out.

“Sjöfn!” Loki screamed, she could hear him yelling her name through the glass her heart breaking all over again, but at least this time she got a chance to say goodbye. 


End file.
